pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Bidoof
|} Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ Bippa) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 15. Biology Bidoof is a brown, rodent-like Pokémon with four short legs. It has a short, dark brown snout and a small, red nose. Cream-colored markings cover its underside and surround its face. Round tufts of fur form its tail with five on the male and three on the female. Similar tufts line the bottom of its face and two singular ones form its ears. Bidoof's black paws have three toes with some webbing between them. Protruding from Bidoof's upper jaw are large incisors, which it uses for gnawing on wood and rocks. These teeth grow constantly, so this Pokémon needs to gnaw on hard substances to keep them ground down. This Pokémon can be found nesting in groups near bodies of water. Despite its stout body, this Pokémon can be agile and is not easily perturbed. In the anime Major appearances Many Bidoof appeared in Faced with Steelix Determination where a terrorized their village after accidentally stuck three shovels into its head. The shovels were removed through the combined efforts of multiple Bidoof, Ash's , and his . A Bidoof appeared in the anime Special Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. A Bidoof appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Bidoof appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! under the ownership of Beatrice. Minor appearances Bidoof made its anime debut in brief cameos in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, appearing in the wild. A Bidoof also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Three Bidoof were also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. It made another appearance in Saving the World From Ruins!. Bidoof, with its , made a brief appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Bidoof appeared in Camping It Up!. A photo of a Bidoof appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Bidoof appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures begin!. A Bidoof appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Bidoof appeared in Facing the Grand Design!. A Bidoof appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Bidoof appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!. A Bidoof appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a group of Bidoof in the penthouse of a Jubilife hotel that she owned. was able to figure out a way to stop the attack. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane caught a Bidoof when he was training his Pokémon to defeat Shin. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Bidoof is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild, the second newest recruit next to the player's team. He updates his Yup Yup Journal over the course of the game. * : Nine Bidoof are used by Team Dim Sun's Wheeler. * : Bidoof stars in his own special episode, being the playable character. When Bidoof left home and first joined Wigglytuff's Guild, he often messed jobs up and wasn't really liked by anyone. One day, whilst visiting the Kecleon Shop, he was approached by a who gave him an old map before hurrying off. A and then appeared to be chasing Snover. The map showed a legendary dungeon known as the Star Cave where sleeps, and after learning about it from , Bidoof decided to go there and wish to make himself a stronger explorer. Snover finds Bidoof at the Guild, and together they go to the Star Cave. However, upon reaching the end, Gligar and Bagon appeared, and Snover turned against Bidoof. It turns out that it was a trap, and Snover, Bagon and Gligar are a gang of thieves called Team Rogue. They saw Bidoof's money when he visited the Kecleon shop, so they lured Bidoof to the Wish Cave, hoping to steal his money. Bidoof fights the three, but fails. Before Team Rogue can steal Bidoof's money, the entire Guild shows up to help him. Bidoof is touched that he is an appreciated member of the Guild after all. helps him blast open a hidden cave where Bidoof can find Jirachi. He finds Jirachi sleeping. It talks in its sleep, warning Bidoof that it attacks in its sleep. Bidoof must defeat it to help it awaken. Bidoof makes his wish and, though given a lot of choices, Bidoof wishes for new juniors to join the Guild so he could help them. The wish is fulfilled when the player and his/her partner joins the Guild, thus ending the story. Pokédex entries 's.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , and , Lake Verity, Great Marsh, Valley Windworks}} , , , , , , and , Lake Verity, Eterna Forest}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Ranger School, Vientown}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Aurora, Ignis, Pugilis, Terrera, Yaksha}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 454}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Kyocera Dome Bidoof|All|Japan|1|February 21, 2008|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Bidoof}} |} GTS events |Ari Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|6|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ari}} |Norii Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|8|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Norii}} |Ori Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|5|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ori}} |Saori Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|7|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Saori}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 39 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=400 |name2=Bibarel |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Bidoof appears to be based on a , or a . It is particularly similar to the , a primitive relative of beavers lacking tails. Name origin Bidoof is a combination of ''beaver and doofus (slang for a stupid person). It may also be derived from , a device used in some countries for drawing up water. Bippa is a combination of beaver and 出っ歯 deppa (protruding tooth). In other languages and |fr=Keunottor|frmeaning=From and |es=Bidoof|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bidoof|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비버니 Bibeoni|komeaning=From beaver and |zh_cmn=大牙狸 Dà Yá Lí|zh_cmnmeaning=大牙 means big teeth. 狸 is derived from . |hi=बिडूफ Bidoof|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Бидуф Biduf|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Bidoof (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links * |} de:Bidiza fr:Keunotor it:Bidoof ja:ビッパ pl:Bidoof zh:大牙狸